


Дракон

by Sombredancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer
Summary: Узы Силы всё ещё с ними.Сонгфик по сюжету песни Tori Amos "Dragon".





	Дракон

**Author's Note:**

> Бетили LynxCancer, alikssepia и BlackAssol.  
> Написано в подарок для зафиксировать_вечность (<3), выкладывалось от команды WTF Reylo 2018.

— Снова пришёл сказать, что я всё испортила? Прекрати обманывать себя. — Рей хотела бы, чтобы её слова звучали зло. Но они звучат горько.  
Молчание в ответ тяготит. Оно настолько гнетущее, что обостряет все чувства, усиливает ощущение тяжести его головы на её коленях, мягкости его волос и жара тяжёлого дыхания на обнажённых голенях её скрещённых ног.   
Обычно словно вырубленная из обсидиана, фигура Кайло кажется сейчас не прочнее тонкой стекляшки, готовой рассыпаться вдребезги при неосторожном прикосновении.  
— Знаешь, когда я была совсем девчонкой, — разрывает тишину Рей, — старая Ру рассказывала мне сказки своего родного мира. Это были очень старые истории, запечатлённые давным-давно ещё на бумаге. Одна из них была про отважного героя, который отправился в логово монстра и сразил его мечом. Мне она всегда нравилась. Я представляла себя эдакой героиней, убивающей ужасного дракона.  
Голень обдаёт резким потоком воздуха: Кайло усмехается.  
— Всю свою жизнь я верила, что драконы должны убивать, что в этом смысл их жизни, и поэтому единственное, чего они заслуживают, — это меч под рёбра. Так мне всегда говорили.  
— А сейчас? — Голос Кайло заставляет Рей вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он звучит так приглушённо и хрипло, словно хозяин не пользовался им целую вечность.  
— Сейчас я думаю, что сказители древности ошибались. Они были слишком напыщенными, чтобы взглянуть на мир под другим углом: посылая к дракону героя с мечом, они изначально предрекали одному из них гибель в схватке. Дракону нужно убивать. Дракона нужно убить.   
— Разве это не так?  
Рей отрицательно качает головой.  
— Нет. Однажды я вошла в логово чудовища без меча, потому что шла не сразить его, а поцеловать. И дракон меня не тронул. — Её ладонь гладит его по волосам, разлившимся чёрными волнами по её коленям. — Когда я дотронулась до твоей руки, Бен, я увидела твоего дракона. Ты думал, что его нужно напоить кровью, а я — что согреть в объятиях. Я не сдалась тогда. И не сдамся сейчас.— Пара тёплых капель падает на её голые ноги и катится вниз. — Не отвергай меня.   
Ей очень хочется добавить «останься со мной» или «я люблю тебя», но в этом нет нужды. Кайло и так знает всё, что она хотела бы ему сказать.   
«Тебе просто не повезло услышать лишь одну версию старой сказки, Бен».  
Оставшееся время связи они проводят в тишине.


End file.
